Lord Black
by BurnedMiw
Summary: After so many years of retirement why Lord Arctus Black has resumed his duties and who is this Hier Black. On top of that savior of the wizarding world is dead. Would Albus be able to manipulate the new heir or he has bitten more then he could chew?
1. Chapter 1

Sorting ceremony of 1991 is going to begin. The headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry is sitting in his thorn-like chair, one eye twitching. The famous twinkle in his eyes is nowhere to be seen. He is nervous beyond measures, no one except his deputy knows why. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived is most plausibly dead, at the hands of his relatives who were supposed to protect him.

He was untold about this development. He never checked on the boy. He sat idle, assuming blood would have taken care of the blood.

When no reply of acceptance came from Harry Potter, he quickly checked the list. He thought that it was a technical error, therefore he wrote a personalized message, but owl just sat there looking blankly at him.

He tried Faux, but just like many times in the past it did not appear, he could not feel him through the link, even.

Therefore, with no other way left, he and his deputy went to meet Petunia Evans Dursleys.

They shouted and shrieked at his appearance so he very politely bragged in their minds and what he found simply horrified him,

Abuse, neglect, torture, you simply name it. Last memory they had was beating him to near death, at the tender age of 4, an ambulance and police being called by neighbours. He has raised magical shields, at the time he left baby Harry at the doorsteps of his aunt and uncle so that no one sees anything out of ordinary, which in turn helped in hiding abuse from people. It was manipulated with Harry's magic, when Harry was near dead ward, collapsed to give more power to Harry for survival.

He got no recollection from either of their memories of what happened after that, though. No address of the hospital or any new caretaker house, no dead body or anything else was found as well. So he must be alive, right. One, who survived the greatest dark lord of 3 centuries, could not die at the hand of muggles, right?

So Albus is more or less sure Harry Potter will suddenly appear at this sorting out of nowhere, he would have to. The wizarding world is on his shoulders, he is their saviour.

His problems do not end there though, there is much more. Lord Arctus Black has suddenly started taking more and more interest in politics, again.

People have finally started forgetting the power the house of Black holds. Blacks are the richest family even now, at the top of the economic Hierarchy. Blacks are the head of sacred 28, hence could make Wizengamot answer to them, if they want.

They used to be vicious and just. They were ruler once and still have the power to be, but sadly they lost their man force. Orion Black bowed at the feet of Voldemort. Arctus made it clear that the person who kneels in front of others would never be the head of his house.

Orion had married his first cousin Walburga Black, even with the highly tainted highly tainted inbreeding their children were born extremely powerful.

Sirius was a very powerful wizard, from birth, the reason he took time to manipulate him on his own side, but that did not end well, Walburga threw him out of the family and made her youngest the heir of the family.

Regulus Black was an extremely smart child if a little insane and obsessive and would have made a Wizengamot dance to his tunes, just like Arctus did in his youth. He would have even tried to take his favourite pawn, Severus, fortunately, he died.

Still, Sirius was not the Head of the House nor Lord of the estates. So he let him rot in Azkaban, he had to, after all his interference could have hindered his greater good, and he was useless anyway.

He stops thinking when Minerva starts sorting.

"Abbot, Hanna" 'Ah... neutral family but their magic align towards dark.' "Hufflepuff"

"Bones, Susan" 'their magic may be light but they are politically neutral... only neutrals to fight against Voldemort' "Hufflepuff"

"Black, Hercules" Hall goes silent at that point. A Black, where can a Black come from?

It is quite interesting indeed, Lord Black coming out of long seclusion, which people thought would be only after his death, at his funeral to be precise. Now, this new heir, Black heirship ring is shining through the great hall, a black rose made of black diamonds and pearls.

Headmaster has the hopeful look, many years ago one Black had changed the hierarchy by being in Gryffindor, and this child can do the same.

He just has to be in Gryffindor and he would easily be able to control him, after all, he must be missing a benign and jolly figure in his life after living with that useless Arctus. He was too stern for his own good. His smile and twinkle return, if not Harry, Hercules could be just the person.

He quickly sends a Leglimency attack to make his dream come true.

Just like that, his smile faded away. He knows old families start teaching mind magic quite early in life, so he has sent a strong probe, strong enough for any average brained adult wizard to succumb to his wishes, but this boy batted it away like a fly. First time in his life he felt fear. What would he do now? If Arctus even get a hint of this, he will have his head.

The boy is giving no indication though and Albus takes a sigh of relief and smiled. Maybe the child is natural and not realized that he was attacked. It will be fine.

Hat shouts "Slytherin" chuckling loudly, all were confused about his reaction but sorting moves on. Albus barely follows through the rest of it.

The boy being Slytherin changes everything. If he wants him to be on his side, he would have to stop favouring his Lions for a while and stop spreading prejudice against Slytherins, ok, maybe not that, he just has to be a bit sneakier about it. He can even pitch him against Voldemort or to the adventures he planned for Harry Potter.

He cannot just waste his time at the Harry Potter now; he has bigger fish at hand.

Sorting ended and murmurs started filling the hall.

Daily Prophet has so benignly reminded to each and every one of the impending return of the saviour since August 1st; they all wanted to see Harry Potter. He could even feel the buzz in the staff member.

He donned his sad, broken and weary look and stood for the speech.

"There is sad news for our world. I do wish you all would understand the importance and fragility of the situation and behave like a mature young man and Ladies you are. You all must have noticed the absence of young Mister Potter from his peer group, even when he survived the killing curse, he could not hold the lingering effect of the darkest magic.

According to his relatives took his last breath on October 31st, 1984, at the tender age of 4. This is one more soul lost to the evil which entered in our pious world in the form of Lord Voldemort."

He looks at their faces for hints. Expressions varied from dispassionate to rage, disappointment, fear and hurt. He can even see the sense of victory and joy in the eyes of some students but the boy he wants to know is wearing a complete blank mask of indifference, not a single peek of his thoughts from which his emotions could display. A modal Slytherin, indeed!

"Now we will take 1 minute to mourn the dead and pray for his soul, may the young soul rest in peace."

After five minutes food appeared and all ate, slowly the students starts forgetting it in the chatter and the world stars moving on.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are actually the black heir" enquired a 5th year girl quite demandingly.

"Why My Lady is interested in a marriage contract" this statement turned every face towards her causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Blaise Salvia Zabini" says an Italian boy over chuckles, giving his hand for shake, "Hercules Alexander Black," he said with a firm handshake.

"You could call me Blaise, though I would prefer Black over Hercules... quite a mouthful that one"

Half of the table has ears towards the boys, half excepting Hercules to burst as is the norm in Blacks with their temper all high. Hercules gives a searching look at the other boy and promptly starts chuckling.

"Raised in Italian culture I believe, not yet embraced the British one, Uhh!" The boy nods nervously, judging by the faces of rest of the table he has spoken something wrong.

"You can call me Harex though, short and simple," he said jovially.

As the feast ends Headmaster give announcements, mostly school rules for the first years but one stood out "3rd-floor corridor is off limits. Something very costly is being preserved there and anyone who doesn't want to get in trouble will stay away."

'This is the best way of luring a Slytherin boy and see his potential, he would tighten the security and if he dies, well he already warned, right?'

Much to his shock, all he gets to see in boy's expression is not greed but amusement, so much unlike rest of the Slytherins.

Hercules realizes that his headmaster is staring at him, but instead of cowering or looking shyly away, like other students, he meets his eyes heads on and gives a half salute to his glass. Then he imposingly sits back, taking a delicate sip.

His smirk firmly on his face he mutters something, which turns the greedy expression of other Slytherins victorious, well if nothing more he will be able to expel the majority of that dark and fowl house.

"Does he really think we are that much of fool to rush into his trap? Who would publicise a valuable thing kept for protection? Let's see how board of Governors would like their school being used as Security Vault for an old coot."

Hercules says to Blaise, everyone, who was hearing the conversation started smirking victoriously.

Some also realized after the initial bout of greed how much powerful protections someone like Dumbledore would have put upon his valuable item, even if he is insane enough to announce it to the whole school.

Some, who thinks Dumbledore is an utter idiot, also said the valuable item is his socks or candies, which causes many of them to chuckle.

Next Day Harex Black regally came and sat at the heart of the Slytherin Table, no one from upper years is there to challenge him yet and those who are filled it up for later discussion, they are not Slytherins for nothing, they would never dash into unknown situations.

Draco Malfoy is not a happy child this morning, he came here with the plans to be prince of Slytherin, albeit he knows he is not the most capable candidate and cannot lead a group of Slytherins but he is a Malfoy, the heir of most prominent family. Well most prominent after Blacks, but there should not have been any Blacks. He should have been the one to inherit the line one day through his mother.

He takes a seat far away from Harex much to his amusement and with a sullen face starts reminiscing their first meeting.

FLASH BACK

A compartment on the Hogwarts express suddenly open with a loud bang. A snobbish boy came inside with red hair and cocky attitude "Have you seen Harry Potter I am his best friend." he said without seeing people inside the cabin. "No, you are not. Do you really think I would believe an heir of ancient and noble house would befriend you, Weasley? Look at yourself." called a voice, cocky and too self assured also.

"What would you know you filthy death eater, Malfoy?"

"At least I don't live on hand me downs, tell me Weasley do you guys dug holes to sleep in at night."

Face as red as his hair said boy procured his wand out, action mimicked by the other.

Students gathered around to see the action unfold, which included a bushy haired witch and a chubby boy Nevile Longbottom. Draco was first to cast a spell which turned his opponent golden. Said opponent said a poem for a spell which was meant to turn his opponent yellow but nothing happened causing everyone else to laugh and him to stutter in humiliation.

He was about to cast one more spell so was his opponent when a first year who was leaning coolly against a wall summoned both wands. He confidently strode towards the two boys and spoke in aristocratic silky tone. "I hope you are told, that every Scion and Heir have at least basic combat training before coming to Hogwarts." A bushy haired girl started twitching at that. She wanted to go there and ask more, she wanted to fit in well; this was her only chance at acceptance.

Ronald Weasley was saying something but the rich looking boy ignored him.

"Which pureblood heir fall so much to cross wands with someone who have no training or go on boasting wealth or title like that. I would have to admit Heir Malfoy I am disappointed. As much as I try to see it from which ever angle I could not found an ounce of Slytherin cunning."

Then he smirked and added "A Malfoy in a Gryffindore or a Slytherin with a mouth and wit of a..." He said nothing but smiled a vicious smile when he saw the face of a Young Malfoy going as white as a sheet at the prospect of being in Gryffindore house.

"I am sure Lord Malfoy would be disappointed at both the options."

If possible, he grew paler, causing him to give small chuckle, "Don't worry Heir Malfoy it would not be me who would explain this scenario to him" He whispered in his ears, before Draco could say more a voice interrupted him.

"What is going on here?" said an over-proud voice of Percy Weasley. "What you have seen, Mr..." Even if he wanted to be assertive, the unflinching and authoritative demeanour of a first year made him flinch a little. "Weasley, I saw you took their wands and gave..." At small shake of head from said authoritative boy he changed his words "And was talking to them."

"Well , whom I believe to be your brother, bragged into already taken compartment of Heir Malfoy, without a knock if I might add and it was fair to say he did not receive a welcome in return." He smirked when elder brother started tearing into the younger.

Draco was confused, this boy has just given him a verbal dressing down, quite efficiently, but he neither left his manners nor decorum, a perfect heir to some line. His father wanted him to act like this. He knew that. He was glad he promised not to tell his father. But on the other hand, it should be him, more assertive, and most influential in his year.

Then he protected him from this prefect who was a Weasley and would have sided with his brother if no one has spoken for him. Nor his father neither his godfather would have liked it if he would have been in trouble even before reaching school. He liked it or not he owes him one. "Thank you" He spoke quietly as if, if anyone would hear him being nice it would be embarrassing somehow.

Taking the hint other boy spoke in a whisper but in such a way that the compartment heard him well. "You are most welcome, Heir Malfoy."

By then the brothers were leaving the hall way when the boy with curly hairs called them. "Messer Weasley" he spoke politely and forward the wand of the younger one.

Older took it and bowed slightly in gratitude.

He smirked at the other boy, "Something the matter Heir Malfoy." "My... My wand" He stuttered and the boy in front of him presented it for a second before closing his first and smirking again. Draco's hand left in the air, in grabbing motion. He opened his fist again but this time let the boy to grab it who tersely nodded and went inside his compartment again.

He gave a low chuckle and went another way presumably towards his compartment.

FLASHBACK OVER-


	3. Chapter 3

Harex smirks when he sees an owl with Hogwarts' seal come from the window and races towards Headmaster Dumbledore. He sees his colour changing into red and smirks to himself. 'Ms. Granger does her work well, I suppose'

FLASHBACK

"Oi!" Called a girl from his back, "how did you get their wands?" You did not have your wand outside, wand-less magic is not possible for someone our age and..." he stopped the flow of her words with a raised hand.

"First rule of polite conversation, you don't call someone when their backs are turned to you with the use of meaningless syllables, especially when you don't know them.

2nd Rule, you don't address someone you don't already know without introducing yourself.

3rd Rule, you don't start asking questions without knowing if another person is interested to answer.

Everyone deserves respect miss, and you must give it if you desire to be respected.

These are the basic rule of socializing within this world until and unless you are a figure of authority on the person you are talking to, I for myself would not like to associate with someone who likes to boss people around".

He turned sidewise, not giving a complete back to a potential enemy.

'Was this a reason?' she has always tried to mimic her teachers and hoped that she gains her peers respect and from there on their friendship but since she was no figure of authority, they did not want to associate with a bossy girl, just like this boy said.

Her parents also faulted her when she complained she had no friends. They never chided her or discouraged her. But they also pointed out that for making friends you have to be a friend first. They said nothing more on the topic, so not to hurt her feelings.

Was this what they meant, to have friends her age she would have to act like a girl their age and not like their teacher. But would she have to dumb herself, no, Mazzini Paul had so many friends and she was a Topper and a certified Genius in Maths, much more than her.

"Ex... Excuse me," called a shy voice from behind her of the boy whom she has completely forgotten, Nevile Longbottom. Realising two pairs of eyes on his person boy stuttered more "Toad... My...Nevile... I mean Trevor... I mean"

The boy who was so rude... No, he wasn't even rude, even while saying such hurtful words he was perfectly calm and polite.

He even called her miss and not girl, she blushed than stopped. He addressed everyone like that; now when she looks back everyone addresses each other like this. This is beyond polite, right? Maybe it is a way how wizards talk.

Harex placed a steady hand on Neville's shoulder. "May I help you in some ways, Mr...?"

"Longbottom" he all but squeaked "May I help you, heir Longbottom," he said with a charming smile, which instantly put them at ease.

"My... My toad... I lost it." He said eyes brimming with tears. "He is but an animal, heir Longbottom, I am sure he wondered on his own accord. May I know its name?" "Trevor," he said quietly.

"Accio Trevor the toad," he said without any wand and a Toad appeared in his hand. Chubby boy squealed in delight at the sight of his lost pet.

The boy in front of him smiled and was about to leave when he spoke. "I would like to express my gratitude, Heir..." the boy in question smirked then leaned forward and whispered. "Black, Hercules Black..." His smirk widened as the boy's eyes rounded. "I hope you would keep my secret until sorting" He whispered again.

'Why was he being so secretive with his name?" Thought Hermione Granger but decided she was better off not knowing.

Neville was confused, this was the first person to show him kindness, even Hermione was a tad bossy, and this was a Black, but then the one who destroyed his family was a Lestrange and not Black. The smallest part of him was wary of the family name. Largest part was Happy to be included in a secret and he smiled and nodded eagerly.

He was about to leave again when a voice stopped him again, eliciting a weary sigh. "Yes, Miss..." "Granger, Hermione Granger." She was hell-bent on doing this right this time. "I was wondering if you could teach me more rules," at his raised Eyebrow she quickly added "Please"

"Even if I would like to do so Miss Granger, it is not possible to make everything clear in one lesson and it would be awkward to teach a fellow student at the school." At her sad look he added, "Though we used to have a class at school, unfortunately in order to support war efforts during Last war, our headmaster stopped appointing the teacher so that his salary could be donated." 'How did he pulled this one was indeed curious; Salary of single professor helpful in war efforts' he shook his head.

"But he is the greatest wizard alive, why would he do something like that, stop students from learning."

"Indeed Ms. Granger he is the greatest Wizard, not a greatest educational though. And if any student asks boards to reintroduce the class they would provide a worthy Professor. You could immediately write to the boards."

"Why no one requested till now" She demanded, at his raised eyebrow she quickly back down though, "Sorry" she muttered. "Purebloods are already well versed when they reach Hogwarts and find no sense in extra classes. Muggleborns, on the other hand, don't know any such course exists." Explained Nevile without any tremor and received an impressed look from his new friends, He blushed and added "My gran taught me," he smiled.

Unlike his parents his Gran was not Dumbledore supporter, even if she did not like death eaters and bloodshed they have caused, she thought Albus Dumbledore as a spider, who pulls the thread from behind the scene and consider him equally responsible for his parents' condition as the death eaters. 'A chess master' she warned him and said not to trust him ever.

"Shouldn't I ask Headmaster first," she asked Harex, much more politely than before, "You could but he is quite a busy man, what with being in-charge of Wizengamot, our governing body and Britain's representative in the international confederation of wizardry." He gave a nod to both and left. Hermione all but ran towards her compartment to write her request and form it as politely as she could. Nevile, much more confident than before helped her in some technical terms.

0-


End file.
